riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ostatni Olimpijczyk
Ostatni tom z serii "Percy Jackson i bogowie Olimpijscy." "Przez cały rok herosi przygotowywali się do walki z tytanami, wiedząc, że mają małe szanse na zwycięstwo. Armia Kronosa jest coraz potężniejsza, a z każdym dołączającym do niej bogiem lub herosem moc złowrogiego tytana wzrasta. Podczas gdy Olimpijczycy usiłują powstrzymać siejącego zniszczenie Tyfona, Kronos szykuje się do ataku na Nowy Jork, gdzie Olimp pozostaje praktycznie bez ochrony. Percy Jackson i armia herosów muszą powstrzymać Pana Czasu. Czy wreszcie wyjaśni się tajemnica przepowiedni związanej z szesnastymi urodzinami Percy’ego? Kiedy na ulicach Manhattanu toczy się bitwa w obronie cywilizacji Zachodu, chłopak zaczyna mieć przerażające podejrzenie, że walczy… z własnym przeznaczeniem." Fragment "Koniec świata zaczął się od lądowania pegaza na masce mojego samochodu. Do tego momentu świetnie się bawiłem. Właściwie nie powinienem prowadzić, ponieważ dopiero za tydzień miałem skończyć szesnaście lat, ale mama i ojczym, czyli Paul, zabrali mnie z moją kumpelą Rachel na prywatną plażę na południowym wybrzeżu Long Island, a Paul pozwolił nam pojeździć przez chwilę jego toyotą priusem. Pewnie teraz myślicie: "Ależ to było nieodpowiedzialne z jego strony, bla, bla, bla". Ale Paul dobrze mnie zna. Widział, jak rozwalam demony i wyskakuję z eksplodujących budynków szkolnych, więc pewnie uznał, że poprowadzenie samochodu przez kilkaset metrów nie będzie najniebezpieczniejszym wydarzeniem w moim życiu. W każdym razie jechaliśmy sobie z Rachel. Był gorący sierpniowy dzień. Spięła swoje rude włosy w koński ogon, a na kostium kąpielowy założyła białą bluzkę. Zawsze dotąd widywałem ją w obszarpanych podkoszulkach i poplamionych farbą dżinsach, a tym razem wyglądała jak milion złotych drachm. - Zatrzymaj się tu! - poprosiła. Zaparkowaliśmy na klifie z widokiem na Atlantyk. Ocean to niezmiennie moje ulubione miejsce, ale dziś był szczególnie piękny: gładki niczym szkło lśnił zielenią, jakby mój tato utrzymywał go w spokoju specjalnie dla nas. Moim tatą jest, nawiasem mówiąc, Posejdon. Umie robić takie rzeczy. - No. - Rachel uśmiechnęła się do mnie. - To w sprawie tego zaproszenia. - Och... No tak. - Usiłowałem wykrzesać z siebie choćby odrobinę entuzjazmu. Chodziło o to, że Rachel zaprosiła mnie na trzy dni do domku letniego swoich rodziców na Karaibach. Nieczęsto zdarzają mi się takie propozycje. Fajne wakacje według standardów mojej rodziny to weekend w zaniedbanym domku na Long Island, oglądanie wypożyczonych filmów i jedzenie pizzy z mrożonki - a tu starzy Rachel chcieli wziąć mnie z sobą na Karaiby.Poza tym zdecydowanie przydałyby mi się wakacje. To było najcięższe lato w moim życiu. Perspektywa choćby kilkudniowego odpoczynku była naprawdę kusząca. Tyle że teraz lada dzień mogło się wydarzyć coś wielkiego. Byłem "dyżurnym" od misji. Co gorsza, za tydzień wypadały moje urodziny - a była przecież ta przepowiednia, że kiedy skończę szesnaście lat, stanie się coś niedobrego. - Percy - powiedziała Rachel. - Wiem, że to nie najlepszy moment. Ale dla ciebie nie ma najlepszych, prawda? Coś było na rzeczy. - Naprawdę chciałbym pojechać - zapewniłem ją. - Chodzi tylko o to, że... - Wojna. Pokiwałem głową. Nie miałem ochoty o tym rozmawiać, ale ona wiedziała. W przeciwieństwie do większości śmiertelników widziała przez Mgłę - magiczną zasłonę, która wykrzywia ludzkie postrzeganie.(...) Widziała nawet, jak w zeszłym roku pocięty na kawałki Kronos powstał z trumny w straszliwej nowej formie, i zyskała mój dozgonny szacunek za rzucenie mu w twarz niebieskiej plastikowej szczotki do włosów. Położyła dłoń na moim ramieniu. - Pomyśl o tym, dobrze? Wyjeżdżamy dopiero za kilka dni. Mój tato... - głos jej się załamał.(...) - Stara się być dla mnie miły, a to jest chyba jeszcze gorsze. Chce, żebym od jesieni poszła do Akademii Młodych Dam w Clarion. - Do tej szkoły, którą skończyła twoja mama? - To jest idiotyczna szkółka dla dziewczyn z wyższych sfer, na dodatek daleko w New Hampshire. Wyobrażasz sobie mnie w szkole dla panienek z dobrego domu? Musiałem przyznać, że brzmiało to bezsensownie. Rachel zajmowała się miejskimi projektami artystycznymi, karmiła bezdomnych, chodziła na demonstracje w obronie zagrożonych gatunków, takich jak dzięcioł oskomik. Nigdy w życiu nie widziałem jej w sukience. Ciężko mi było ją sobie wyobrazić na lekcjach savoir-vivreu. Westchnęła. - Jemu się wydaje, że jak będzie dla mnie miły, to poczuję wyrzuty sumienia i się poddam. - Dlatego pozwolił, żebym pojechał z wami na wakacje? - Tak... ale, Percy, oddałbyś mi wielką przysługę. Byłoby tak cudownie, gdybyś był z nami. A poza tym chciałabym o czymś porozmawiać... - urwała nagle. - Chciałabyś porozmawiać? - zapytałem. - I to jest coś tak poważnego, że trzeba lecieć na Karaiby, żeby odbyć tę rozmowę? Zacisnęła usta. - Dobra, zapomnijmy na razie o tym. Udawajmy, że jesteśmy dwojgiem zwykłych ludzi. Pojechaliśmy na wycieczkę, patrzymy na ocean, jest nam z sobą dobrze. Wiedziałem, że coś ją niepokoiło, ale robiła dobrą minę do złej gry. W promieniach słońca jej włosy wyglądały jak płomienie. Tego lata spędziliśmy razem mnóstwo czasu. Niezupełnie tak to planowałem, ale im bardziej komplikowały się sprawy na obozie, tym bardziej chciałem zadzwonić do Rachel i urwać się, choćby dla zmiany otoczenia. Musiałem wciąż sobie przypominać, że świat śmiertelników nadal istnieje, mimo że potwory robią sobie ze mnie prywatny worek treningowy. - Okej - przytaknąłem. - Zwyczajne popołudnie dwojga zwykłych ludzi. Kiwnęła głową. - I wiesz... Teoretycznie gdyby tych dwoje ludzi lubiło się nawzajem, co trzeba by zrobić, żeby ten głuptas pocałował dziewczynę, hę? - Och... - poczułem się jak jedna ze świętych krów Apollina: powolny, głupi i jaskrawoczerwony. - Yyy... Nie będę udawać, że nie myślałem o Rachel. W jej towarzystwie czułem się znacznie swobodniej niż... no, innych znajomych dziewczyn. Nie musiałem się starać, uważać na słowa albo wysilać mózgu, żeby zrozumieć, co miała na myśli. Rachel nie była skryta. Okazywała uczucia. Nie jestem pewny, co zrobiłbym chwilę później... W każdym razie byłem tak rozkojarzony, że nie zauważyłem wielkiego czarnego kształtu nurkującego z nieba, dopóki cztery kopyta nie wylądowały na masce priusa z głośnym BUMP-BUMP-TRZASK! Hej, szefie - odezwał się głos w mojej głowie. - Niezła bryka! Pegaz imieniem Mroczny był starym kumplem, toteż usiłowałem nie okazać irytacji z powodu wgnieceń, które właśnie zrobił w masce. Nie sądziłem jednak, żeby mogły szczególnie zachwycić mojego ojczyma. - Mroczny - westchnąłem. - Co ty tu... W tej samej chwili zobaczyłem, kto przyleciał na jego grzebiecie, i wiedziałem, że dzień właśnie zaczynał się komplikować. - Hejka, Percy. Charles Beckendorf, grupowy domku Hefajstosa, sprawiał, że potwory miały ochotę uciekać do mamusi. Był potężnie zbudowany, z muskułami wyrobionymi od corocznej pracy w kuźni, dwa lata starszy ode mnie, no i był jednym z najlepszych zbrojmistrzów na obozie. Poza tym potrafił konstruować całkiem skomplikowane mechanizmy. Miesiąc temu zamontował bombę z greckim ogniem w toalecie autobusu wycieczkowego, który woził po kraju stado potworów. Wybuch zlikwidował całą grupę potwornych popleczników Kronosa, kiedy tylko pierwsza z harpii spuściła wodę. Beckendorf był ubrany do walki. Miał na sobie spiżowy napierśnik i wojenny hełm, a do tego spodnie moro i miecz przy pasie. Torbę z materiałami wybuchowymi nosił przewieszoną przez ramię. - Już czas? - zapytałem. Skinął ponuro głową. Poczułem ucisk w gardle. Wiedziałem, że ta chwila nadejdzie. Planowaliśmy to od kilku tygodni, ale miałem jakąś taką nadzieję, że to nigdy nie nastąpi. Rachel podniosła wzrok na Beckendorfa. - Cześć. - Och, cześć. Jestem Beckendorf. A ty musisz być Rachel. Percy mówił mi... yyy, to znaczy wspominał o tobie. Uniosła jedną brew. - Naprawdę? To świetnie. - Spojrzała na Mrocznego, który stukał kopytami w maskę priusa. - Rozumiem, chłopcy, że ruszacie teraz ratować świat? - Mniej więcej - przytaknął. Spojrzałem bezradnie na Rachel. - Czy możesz przekazać mojej mamie... - Powiem jej. Na pewno już się przyzwyczaiła. I wyjaśnię Paulowi, co się stało z maską. Skinąłem głową w podziękowaniu. Domyślałem się, że ojczym pożyczył mi samochód po raz ostatni. - Powodzenia. - Rachel pocałowała mnie, zanim zdążyłem zaprotestować. - Idźcie już, herosi. Zabijcie dla mnie kilka potworów. Zapamiętałem ją, jak siedziała na fotelu pasażera w priusie z założonymi rękami i patrzyła, jak Mroczny krąży coraz wyżej i wyżej, unosząc mnie z Beckendorfem w niebo. Zastanawiałem się, o czym chciała ze mną porozmawiać i czy przeżyję dość długo, żeby się tego dowiedzieć. - A więc - odezwał się Charles - przypuszczam, że mam nie opowiadać Annabeth o tym, co widziałem. - Och, bogowie - mruknąłem. - Nawet o tym nie myśl. Beckendorf zachichotał i razem poszybowaliśmy nad Atlantykiem. Było już prawie ciemno, kiedy dostrzegliśmy cel. "Księżniczka Andromeda" jaśniała na horyzoncie - ogromny liniowiec oświetlony na biało i żółto. Patrząc z oddali, można by pomyśleć, że jest to po prostu statek wycieczkowy, a nie kwatera główna pana tytanów. Ale z bliska było widać olbrzymią rzeźbę dziobową - ciemnowłosą dziewczynę w greckim chitonie, spętaną łańcuchami i z wyrazem przerażenia na twarzy, jakby wyczuwała smród wszystkich potworów, które musiała dźwigać. Na widok tego statku zrobiło mi się słabo. Dwa razy omal nie zginąłem na pokładzie "Księżniczki Andromedy". A teraz zmierzała prosto do Nowego Jorku. - Wiesz, co robić? - Beckendorf usiłował przekrzyczeć wiatr. Kiwnąłem głową. Robiliśmy próby w dokach w New Jersey, jako celów używając wraków statków. Wiedziałem, jak mało czasu będziemy mieli. Wiedziałem jednak również, że jest to najlepsza okazja, aby zakończyć inwazję Kronosa, zanim się zacznie na dobre. - Mroczny - powiedziałem - wysadź nas na najniższym pokładzie rufowym. Spoko, szefie - odpowiedział. - Ludzie, ależ ja nienawidzę tego statku. Trzy lata temu Mroczny był uwięziony na "Księżniczce Andromedzie", dopóki nie uciekł z niewielką pomocą moich przyjaciół i moją. Uznałem, że pewnie wolałby mieć zaplecioną grzywę jak bohater serialu Mój mały kucyk, niż wracać w to miejsce. - Nie czekaj na nas - powiedziałem. Ale, szefie... - Uwierz mi - odparłem. - Wydostaniemy się sami. Pegaz złożył skrzydła i zapikował ku statkowi niczym czarna kometa. (...) Dotarliśmy do rufy i Mroczny rozpostarł skrzydła, lądując miękko na najniższym pokładzie. Zsunąłem się z jego grzbietu, czując lekkie zawroty głowy. Powodzenia, szefie - powiedział. - Nie daj się przerobić na mączkę kostną! Z tymi słowy mój stary druh odleciał w noc. Wyjąłem długopis z kieszeni i odetkałem go: Orkan rozwinął się w swoją pełną długość: metr zabójczego niebiańskiego spiżu lśniącego w półmroku. Beckendorf wyciągnął z kieszeni kawałek papieru. Myślałem, że to jakaś mapa albo coś w tym rodzaju. Potem uświadomiłem sobie, że było to zdjęcie. Wpatrywał się w nie w przyćmionym świetle - w uśmiechniętą twarz Sileny Beauregard, córki Afrodyty. Zaczęli z sobą chodzić ostatniego lata, choć my wszyscy już od dawna mówiliśmy: "Zakochana para!". Pomimo wszystkich tych niebezpiecznych misji Beckendorf wyglądał tego lata na szczęśliwszego niż kiedykolwiek. - Wrócimy do obozu - obiecałem. Przez ułamek sekundy dostrzegłem niepokój w jego oczach. Następnie pojawił się dobrze mi znany, pewny siebie uśmiech. - Pewnie - powiedział. - Chodźmy rozwalić Kronosa na milion kawałków. Beckendorf poprowadził. Poszliśmy wąskim korytarzem do klatki schodowej, tak jak ćwiczyliśmy, ale zamarliśmy, kiedy dobiegły nas głosy z góry. - Nie obchodzi mnie, co mówi twój nos! - warknął pół ludzki, pół psi głos, należący do telchina. - Kiedy ostatnio wyczułeś herosa, okazało się, że to kanapka z szynką! - Kanapki z szynką są dobre! - odwarknął inny głos. - Ale to jest zapach herosa, przysięgam. Są na pokładzie! - Ha, za to twojego mózgu nie ma na pokładzie! Kłócili się dalej, tymczasem Charles wskazał na schody wiodące w dół. Zeszliśmy tak cicho, jak tylko się dało. (...) W końcu dotarliśmy do metalowej klapy. Beckendorf wyszeptał: "maszynownia". Była zamknięta, ale syn Hefajstosa wyjął kilka par obcęgów ze swojej torby i przeciął rygiel tak łatwo, jakby był z masła. W środku znaleźliśmy szereg żółtych turbin wielkości silosów; wszystkie szumiały i warkotały. Ścianę naprzeciwko pokrywały ciśnieniomierze i ekrany komputerowe. Nad konsolą pochylał się telchin, ale był tak pochłonięty swoją pracą, że nas nie zauważył. Miał około półtora metra wzrostu, gładkie czarne focze futro i serdelkowate stopy. Głowa wyglądała jak łeb dobermana, ale jego zakończone pazurami dłonie były prawie ludzkie. Powarkiwał i mruczał, stukając w klawiaturę. Może pisał wiadomość do kumpla w serwisie brzydale.com. Zrobiłem krok do przodu, a on zesztywniał, zapewne wyczuwając, że coś jest nie w porządku. Skoczył w bok ku wielkiemu przyciskowi alarmowemu - wtedy zablokowałem mu drogę. Syknął i rzucił się na mnie, ale wystarczyło jedno cięcie Orkanem, by rozpadł się w pył. - Jeden zestrzelony - powiedział Beckendorf. - Około pięciu tysięcy do załatwienia. Zabraliśmy się do roboty. W pomieszczeniu było gorąco i wilgotno, więc w jednej chwili byliśmy mokrzy od potu. Statek posuwał się do przodu, pomrukując. Jako syn Posejdona doskonale orientuję się w pozycji na morzu. Nie pytajcie, skąd to wiedziałem, ale czułem, że znajdujemy się na 40°19 szerokości północnej i 71°90 długości zachodniej, poruszając się z prędkością osiemnastu węzłów, co oznaczało, że statek dopłynie do portu w Nowym Jorku o świcie. Mieliśmy teraz jedyną szansę, żeby go zatrzymać. Przyczepiłem właśnie drugi słoik greckiego ognia do panelu kontrolnego, kiedy usłyszałem dudniące kroki na metalowych schodach - po stopniach schodziło tyle stworzeń, że słyszałem je pomimo huku maszyn. Zły znak. Poszukałem wzrokiem Beckendorfa. - Ile jeszcze? - Za długo. - Postukał w swój zegarek, w którym znajdował się pilot detonatora. - Muszę jeszcze podpiąć odbiornik i uzbroić ładunki. Potrzebujemy co najmniej dziesięciu minut. Sądząc jednak z odgłosów kroków, mieliśmy może dziesięć sekund. - Odciągnę ich - powiedziałem. - Spotykamy się w umówionym miejscu. - Percy... - Życz mi szczęścia. Wyglądał, jakby nie chciał się zgodzić. Wcześniej planowaliśmy dostać się do środka niezauważeni. Musieliśmy jednak improwizować. - Powodzenia - powiedział. Wyskoczyłem przez drzwi. Po schodach zbiegało pół tuzina telchinów. Ciąłem Orkanem przez cały tłum szybciej, niż zdążyli krzyknąć. Nie przestawałem się wspinać - minąłem kolejnego telchina, który był tak zaskoczony, że upuścił pudełko na kanapki firmy McDemons. Pozostawiłem go przy życiu - po części dlatego, że miał fajne pudełko, ale też po to, żeby mógł uruchomić alarm i ściągnąć swoich kumpli w moją stronę, a nie do maszynowni. Wypadłem przez drzwi prowadzące na szósty pokład i biegłem dalej. (...) Podczas mojej pierwszej wizyty na "Księżniczce Andromedzie" mój stary wróg Luke dla zachowania pozorów trzymał na pokładzie grupę oszołomionych turystów, otoczonych Mgłą, tak iż nie zdawali sobie sprawy z tego, że znaleźli się na zapotworzonym statku. Teraz nie dostrzegałem ani śladu turystów. Wolałem nie myśleć, co się z nimi stało, ale jakoś wątpiłem, żeby pozwolono im wrócić do domów z wygranymi w bingo. Dotarłem do promenady ze sklepami, która zajmowała cały środek statku, i zamarłem. Na środku stała fontanna. A w fontannie przysiadł olbrzymi krab.(...)Potwór wynurzał się na trzy metry z wody. Skorupę miał w niebieskozielone plamy, a szczypce dłuższe od mojego ciała. Jeśli kiedykolwiek widzieliście paszczę kraba pełną piany, paskudnie obrośniętą szczeciną i przeżuwającą resztki, to możecie sobie wyobrazić, że ten tutaj nie wyglądał szczególnie pięknie - rozrośnięty do rozmiarów billboardu. Jego czarne jak wielkie onyksy oczy wpatrywały się we mnie, a ja widziałem w nich inteligencję... i nienawiść. Fakt, że byłem synem pana mórz, nie dawał mi żadnych punktów u Pana Kraba. - FFFFfff - zafuczał krab, a piana pociekła mu z gęby. Odór, jaki się stamtąd uniósł, przypominał śmietnik pełen paluszków rybnych, które przez tydzień smażyły się na słońcu. Rozległy się syreny alarmowe. Za chwilę miałem mieć więcej towarzystwa, więc musiałem się ruszać. - Hej, krabiku. - Przesunąłem się ku krawędzi promenady. - Przejdę sobie tylko bokiem, więc... Potwór zareagował niewiarygodnie prędko. Wyskoczył z fontanny i ruszył prosto na mnie, klekocząc szczypcami. Dałem nura do sklepu z pamiątkami, przedzierając się przez stosy podkoszulków. Szczypce kraba rozbiły szklaną ścianę i zaczęły przeszukiwać pomieszczenie. Wyskoczyłem z powrotem na zewnątrz, dysząc ciężko, ale Pan Krab odwrócił się za mną. - Tam! - rozległ się jakiś głos na galeryjce nade mną. - Intruz! Z odciąganiem uwagi niewątpliwie mi się udało, ale nie tu chciałem walczyć. Jeśli przyszpilą mnie w samym środku statku, to zostanie ze mnie krabowa mielonka. Demoniczny skorupiak skoczył ku mnie. Ciąłem Orkanem, krusząc czubek jego szczypiec. Krab syknął i pluł pianą, ale chyba nic mu się nie stało. Usiłowałem przypomnieć sobie z dawnych opowieści cokolwiek, co mogłoby mi pomóc w rozprawie z tym potworem. Annabeth opowiadała mi o potwornym krabie - czy to było coś o Heraklesie rozgniatającym go stopą? Taka metoda nie miała szans zadziałać tutaj. Ten krab był nieco większy od moich butów. W tej samej chwili przyszło mi do głowy coś dziwnego. W ostatnie święta mama i ja zabraliśmy Paula Blofisa do tego starego domku w Montauk, do którego jeździliśmy od lat. Paul zabrał mnie na łowienie krabów, a kiedy wyciągnęliśmy pełną sieć, pokazał mi, że kraby mają szczelinę w pancerzach, dokładnie pośrodku swoich brzydkich brzuchów. Problem polegał na tym, jak się teraz dostać w okolice brzydkiego brzucha. Zerknąłem na fontannę, następnie na marmurową posadzkę, śliską już od licznych krabich śladów. Wyciągnąłem rękę, skupiając się na wodzie, i fontanna eksplodowała. Woda rozprysła się na wszystkie strony, wystrzelając na wysokość trzech pięter oraz zalewając balkoniki, windy i witryny sklepów. Krab nie przejął się tym. Kochał wodę. Zaszedł mnie z boku, kłapiąc i sycząc, a ja rzuciłem się prosto na niego, wrzeszcząc: "AAACH!". Zanim się zderzyliśmy, potoczyłem się na ziemię w bejsbolowym stylu i wślizgnąłem się po mokrym marmurze dokładnie pod potwora. Było to jak wślizg pod siedmiotonowy transporter opancerzony. Krabowi wystarczyłoby usiąść, żeby mnie zmiażdżyć, ale zanim sobie uświadomił, co się dzieje, wbiłem Orkan w szczelinę w jego pancerzu, puściłem głowicę i wysunąłem się od tyłu. Potwór zatrząsł się i syknął. Jego oczy się rozpłynęły. Pancerz zrobił się jaskrawoczerwony, kiedy wnętrzności wyparowały. Pusty upadł na ziemię, tworząc potężne wzgórze. Nie miałem czasu na zachwyty nad moją robotą. Popędziłem ku najbliższym schodom, a wokół mnie potwory i herosi wykrzykiwali rozkazy i szykowali broń. Ja biegłem z pustymi rękami. Orkan, jako magiczny miecz, miał pojawić się w mojej kieszeni prędzej czy później, ale na razie tkwił gdzieś pod wrakiem kraba, a ja nie zdążyłem go odzyskać. W pomieszczeniu z windami na pokładzie ósmym drogę zastąpiła mi grupa drakain. Od pasa w górę były to kobiety o zielonej, łuskowatej skórze, żółtych oczach i rozdwojonych językach. Od pasa w dół miały podwójne wężowe kadłuby zamiast nóg. W rękach dzierżyły włócznie i obciążone sieci, a ja wiedziałem z doświadczenia, że potrafią się tym wszystkim posługiwać. - Co to jessst? - zapytała jedna z nich. - Nagroda dla Kronosssa! Nie byłem w nastroju do "weselnego węża". Przede mną stał na postumencie model statku, jakaś makieta z oznaczeniem JESTEŚ TUTAJ. Wyrwałem model z podpórki i cisnąłem nim w pierwszą z drakain. Statek uderzył ją w twarz i zatonęła razem z nim. Przeskoczyłem nad nią, chwyciłem włócznię jej przyjaciółki i obróciłem nią w powietrzu. Uderzyła w windę, a ja rzuciłem się ku dziobowi "Księżniczki Andromedy".(...)Piekielne ogary zawyły. Wystrzelona nie wiadomo skąd strzała świsnęła mi koło twarzy i wbiła się w wykładaną mahoniem ścianę klatki schodowej. Nie przejąłem się tym - liczyło się to, że odciągałem potwory od maszynowni, dając Beckendorfowi więcej czasu. Kiedy gnałem w górę schodów, z wyższego pokładu zaatakował mnie jakiś dzieciak. Wyglądał jak właśnie obudzony z drzemki. Zbroję miał narzuconą byle jak. Dobył miecza z okrzykiem: "Kronos!", ale było w tym więcej strachu niż gniewu. Nie mógł mieć więcej niż dwanaście lat - w tym właśnie wieku po raz pierwszy przyjechałem na Obóz Herosów. Ta myśl przygnębiła mnie. Temu chłopakowi wyprano mózg - tak wytrenowano, żeby nienawidził bogów i samego siebie za to, że urodził się w połowie Olimpijczykiem. Kronos wykorzystywał go, a mimo to dzieciak uważał mnie za wroga. Za nic w świecie nie zamierzałem robić mu krzywdy. Nie potrzebowałem broni. Wskoczyłem w zasięg jego ciosów, chwyciłem go za nadgarstek i uderzyłem nim o ścianę. Miecz z brzękiem wypadł z ręki chłopaka. Następnie zrobiłem coś, czego nie planowałem. Zapewne było to głupie. Z pewnością narażało naszą misję, ale nie mogłem nic na to poradzić. - Jeśli chcesz przeżyć - powiedziałem chłopcu - to natychmiast zmykaj z tego statku. Powiedz to pozostałym półbogom. - Po czym popchnąłem go w dół schodów, aż potoczył się na niższe piętro. Ja natomiast wspinałem się dalej. Złe wspomnienia: korytarz biegnący wzdłuż jadalni. Annabeth, mój przyrodni brat Tyson i ja zakradliśmy się tędy trzy lata temu podczas pierwszej wizyty na okręcie.(...) Musiałem tylko przedostać się na drugą stronę. Stamtąd mogłem zejść po schodach na lądowisko dla helikopterów - umówione miejsce awaryjnego spotkania. Przy odrobinie szczęścia Beckendorf będzie tam na mnie czekał. Skoczymy do morza. Moja moc związana z wodą ochroni nas obu i zdetonujemy ładunki z odległości pół kilometra. Byłem w połowie pokładu, kiedy zmroził mnie ten głos. - Spóźniłeś się, Percy. Na galeryjce nade mną stał Luke z uśmiechem na pobliźnionej twarzy. Miał na sobie dżinsy, biały podkoszulek i klapki jak zwykły nastolatek, ale jego oczy zdradzały prawdę. Były szczerozłote. - Czekaliśmy na ciebie od wielu dni. - Z początku jego głos brzmiał zwyczajnie, jak Lukea. Ale potem jego twarz się wykrzywiła, a ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz, jakby napił się czegoś wyjątkowo obrzydliwego. Głos stał się cięższy, starożytny i potężny - był to głos pana tytanów, Kronosa. Usłyszane słowa przebiegły mi po plecach niczym cięcie nożem. - Podejdź, uklęknij przede mną. - Jasne, już biegnę - wymamrotałem. Po obu stronach basenu ustawili się olbrzymi lajstrygonowie, jakby czekali na rozkaz. Każdy z nich miał prawie trzy metry wysokości, tatuowane ramiona, skórzaną zbroję i nabijaną ćwiekami maczugę. Herosi-łucznicy pojawili się na dachu nad Lukiem. Z przeciwległej galeryjki zeskoczyły dwa piekielne ogary, warcząc na mnie. Wystarczyło kilka sekund, żebym był otoczony. To była pułapka: nie ma mowy, aby zdołali tak szybko zająć pozycje, gdyby nie wiedzieli, że się pojawię. Spojrzałem na Lukea, czując, że gotuję się z gniewu. Nie miałem pojęcia, czy jego świadomość w ogóle jest jeszcze żywa w tym ciele. Może to, jak zmieniał się jego głos... A może to tylko Kronos przyzwyczajał się do nowego kształtu. Powtarzałem sobie, że to nie ma znaczenia. Luke był zły, a jego umysł wypaczony, na długo zanim jego ciało opanował Kronos. Jakiś głos w mojej głowie podpowiadał: I tak muszę kiedyś stanąć z nim do walki. Czemu nie teraz? Wedle Wielkiej Przepowiedni, kiedy skończę szesnaście lat, mam podjąć tę jedną decyzję, która uratuje świat albo sprowadzi na niego zagładę. Został zaledwie tydzień od dziś. Czemu nie teraz? Jeśli naprawdę mam tę moc, to co za różnica? Mogłem zakończyć to niebezpieczeństwo już tutaj, zwyciężając Kronosa. Ej, walczyłem już przecież z potworami i bogami. Luke uśmiechnął się, jakby czytał mi w myślach. Nie, to był Kronos. Muszę o tym pamiętać. - Podejdź - powiedział. - Jeśli się ośmielisz.(...)Broń Kronosa pojawiła się w jego ręce: dwumetrowy sierp, w połowie z niebiańskiego spiżu, w połowie ze stali śmiertelników. Sam widok tego ostrza sprawił, że ugięły się pode mną nogi. Ale zanim zdołałem zmienić zdanie, zaatakowałem. Czas zwolnił. Dosłownie zwolnił, ponieważ Kronos posiada taką moc. Czułem się tak, jakbym brnął przez syrop. Ramiona ciążyły mi do tego stopnia, że ledwie byłem w stanie unieść miecz. Tytan uśmiechnął się, obracając sierpem w zwykłym tempie i czekając, aż podpełznę ku własnej zgubie. Usiłowałem walczyć z jego magią. Skupiłem uwagę na otaczającym mnie morzu - źródle mojej mocy. Przez ostatnie lata nauczyłem się nieźle nią kierować, ale tym razem najwyraźniej nic się nie działo. Zrobiłem kolejny krok do przodu. Giganci wiwatowali. Drakainy syczały, chichocząc. Hej, oceanie, błagałem w myślach. Zrób coś. Nagle poczułem piekący ból w żołądku. Cały statek się zachwiał, co zwaliło potwory z nóg. Dwieście hektolitrów słonej wody uniosło się z basenu, zalewając mnie, Kronosa i wszystkich, którzy znajdowali się na pokładzie. Woda dodała mi sił, łamiąc zaklęcie czasu, rzuciłem się więc do przodu. Uderzyłem w ciało Kronosa, ale wciąż byłem zbyt powolny. Popełniłem też błąd, spoglądając mu w twarz - w twarz Lukea - chłopaka, który niegdyś był moim przyjacielem. Mimo że go nienawidziłem, nie potrafiłem go zabić. Pan tytanów nie miał podobnych oporów. Uderzył w dół sierpem. Odskoczyłem i straszliwe ostrze chybiło o kilka centymetrów, rozdzierając poszycie pokładu dokładnie między moimi stopami. Kronos ponownie zamachnął się sierpem. Odbiłem uderzenie Orkanem, ale cios był tak potężny, że moje ostrze mogło go jedynie zablokować. Krawędź sierpa przecięła mój rękaw i zadrasnęła rękę. To nie powinna być poważna rana, ale cały bok ciała eksplodował bólem. Przypomniałem sobie, co morski demon powiedział kiedyś o sierpie Kronosa: "Ostrożnie, głupcze. Wystarczy, że tego dotkniesz, a ostrze oddzieli twoją duszę od ciała". Zrozumiałem teraz, co miał na myśli. Nie tylko traciłem krew. Czułem, że uchodzą ze mnie siła, wola, tożsamość. Zatoczyłem się, przełożyłem miecz do lewej ręki i rozpaczliwie zaatakowałem. Moje ostrze miało go przebić, ale odbiło się od brzucha, jakbym uderzał w twardy marmur. Nie powinien tego przeżyć. Kronos roześmiał się. - Marnie ci idzie, Percy Jacksonie. Luke mówił mi, że nigdy nie dorównywałeś mu w szermierce. Zrobiło mi się ciemno przed oczami. Wiedziałem, że nie mam dużo czasu. - Luke miał przewrócone we łbie - powiedziałem - ale przynajmniej był to jego własny łeb. - Szkoda byłoby zabijać cię teraz - zadumał się Kronos - zanim zrealizuję swój plan. Będę się rozkoszował przerażeniem w twoich oczach, kiedy uświadomisz sobie, w jaki sposób zniszczę Olimp. - Nigdy nie dostaniesz się tym statkiem na Manhattan. - Ramię mi cierpło, a czarne plamy latały przed oczami. - A niby dlaczego? - Złote oczy Kronosa rozbłysły. Jego twarz - twarz Lukea - sprawiała wrażenie maski, nienaturalnej, oświetlonej od wnętrza jakąś straszliwą mocą. - Czyżbyś liczył na swojego przyjaciela i jego materiały wybuchowe? - Spojrzał w dół, ku basenowi, i zawołał: - Nakamura! Z tłumu wystąpił nastoletni chłopak w pełnej greckiej zbroi. Jego lewe oko zakrywała czarna przepaska. Oczywiście znałem go: był to Ethan Nakamura, syn Nemezis. Zeszłego lata uratowałem mu życie w Labiryncie, ale ten szczeniak w podzięce pomógł Kronosowi powrócić do życia. - Odnieśliśmy sukces, panie - zawołał Ethan. - Znaleźliśmy go tam, gdzie nam powiedziano. Klasnął w dłonie i do przodu wystąpiło dwóch gigantów, wlekąc między sobą Charlesa Beckendorfa. Serce mi zamarło. Beckendorf miał zapuchnięte oko, poharataną całą twarz i pocięte ramiona. Stracił zbroję, a podkoszulek miał w strzępach. - Nie! - krzyknąłem. Charles napotkał mój wzrok. Zerknął na swoją rękę, jakby usiłował mi coś powiedzieć. Jego zegarek. Nie zabrali go jeszcze, a w nim był detonator. Czy to możliwe, że ładunki są już uzbrojone? Potwory z pewnością już je rozebrały. - Znaleźliśmy go na śródokręciu - oznajmił jeden z gigantów - kiedy próbował przemknąć się do maszynowni. Możemy go już zjeść? - Wkrótce. - Kronos spojrzał spode łba na Ethana. - Jesteś pewny, że nie umieścił ładunków? - Szedł do maszynowni, panie. - Skąd to wiesz? - No... - Ethan przestąpił niepewnie z nogi na nogę. - Szedł w tamtym kierunku. No i powiedział nam. Jego torba jest pełna ładunków wybuchowych. Powoli zaczęło do mnie docierać. Beckendorf ich oszukał. Kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że zostanie schwytany, zawrócił, aby wyglądało na to, że zmierzał w innym kierunku. Przekonał ich, że nie dotarł jeszcze do maszynowni. Być może grecki ogień jest nadal uzbrojony! Ale nic nam to nie pomoże, jeśli nie zdołamy uciec ze statku i zdetonować ładunków. Kronos się zawahał. Uwierz, modliłem się. Ból w ramieniu stawał się tak nieznośny, że ledwie trzymałem się na nogach. - Otwórz jego torbę! - rozkazał pan tytanów. Jeden z gigantów zerwał worek z ładunkami z ramion Beckendorfa. Zajrzał do środka, jęknął i odwrócił worek. Przerażone potwory cofnęły się. Gdyby torba istotnie była pełna słoików z greckim ogniem, wszyscy wylecielibyśmy w powietrze. Ale ze środka wypadło dwanaście puszek z brzoskwiniami. Ethan pobladł. - Yyy... - A czy aby wysłałeś kogoś, żeby SPRAWDZIĆ W MASZYNOWNI? Nakamura cofnął się, przerażony, po czym obrócił na pięcie i popędził przed siebie. Zakląłem pod nosem. Teraz dzieliło nas zaledwie kilka minut od rozbrojenia ładunków. Złapałem znów wzrok Beckendorfa, zadając milczące pytanie, w nadziei że zrozumie: Ile czasu? Złączył kciuk i palce, tworząc okrąg. Zero. Detonator nie miał opóźnienia. Jeśli uda mu się nacisnąć guzik, statek natychmiast wyleci w powietrze. Nie zdołamy się oddalić, zanim to zrobimy. Potwory albo najpierw nas zabiją, albo rozbroją ładunki, albo jedno i drugie. Kronos zwrócił się do mnie, uśmiechając się krzywo. - Wybacz brak kompetencji moich pomocników, Percy Jacksonie. Ale to nieistotne. Teraz mamy ciebie. Wiedzieliśmy o twoim przybyciu od wielu tygodni. Wyciągnął rękę i potrząsnął niewielką srebrną bransoletką z miniaturowym sierpem - znakiem pana tytanów. Zraniona ręka odbierała mi zdolność myślenia, ale wymamrotałem: - Urządzenie do komunikacji... Szpieg w obozie. Kronos zarechotał. - Nie możesz liczyć na kumpli. Zawsze cię zawiodą. Luke przekonał się o tym w wyjątkowo paskudny sposób. A teraz odłóż miecz i poddaj mi się albo twój przyjaciel umrze. Przełknąłem ślinę. Jeden z gigantów zaciskał ramię na szyi Beckendorfa. Nie miałem sił, żeby go ratować, a nawet gdybym spróbował, zabiliby go, zanim bym do niego doskoczył. Zabiliby nas obu. Charles wyszeptał jedno słowo: Już. Pokręciłem głową. Nie mogłem po prostu go tam zostawić. Drugi z gigantów wciąż grzebał wśród puszek z brzoskwiniami, co oznaczało, że lewa ręka Beckendorfa była wolna. Uniósł ją powoli - ku zegarkowi na prawym nadgarstku. Chciałem wrzeszczeć: NIE!(...)Beckendorf zacisnął powieki i dotknął zegarka. Nie miałem wyboru. Rzuciłem mieczem w Kronosa niczym oszczepem. Odbił się od jego piersi, nie robiąc mu krzywdy, ale przynajmniej go zaskoczył. Przedarłem się przez tłum potworów i skoczyłem przez burtę statku w dół, do znajdującej się trzydzieści metrów niżej powierzchni wody. Usłyszałem grzmot głęboko we wnętrznościach "Księżniczki Andromedy". Potwory wrzeszczały na mnie z góry. Obok ucha przemknęła mi włócznia. Strzała wbiła mi się w udo, ale nie miałem nawet czasu, żeby zarejestrować ból. Wpadłem do morza i kazałem prądom nieść mnie daleko, jak najdalej... sto metrów, dwieście metrów. Nawet z takiej odległości poczułem, że eksplozja wstrząsa światem. W tyle głowy poczułem falę gorąca. "Księżniczka Andromeda" wybuchła z obu stron: potężna kula zielonego płomienia wznoszącego się ku ciemnemu niebu, pożerająca wszystko. Beckendorf, pomyślałem. Potem straciłem przytomność i opadłem niczym kotwica na dno morza." Lista rozdziałów #Materiały wybuchowe na pokładzie #Poznaję grube ryby z rodziny #Rzut oka na własną śmierć #Palimy metalowy całun #Mój pies wpada na drzewo #Przypalam ciasteczka #Podwozi mnie nauczycielka matematyki #Najkoszmarniejsza kąpiel w moim życiu #Dwa węże ratują mi życie #Kupuję kilku nowych przyjaciół #Palimy mosty #Rachel zawiera niekorzystną umowę #Tytan przynosi mi prezent #Latające świnie #Chejron robi imprezę #Przyjmujemy pomoc złodzieja #Siedzę na gorącym krześle #Moi rodzice idą na wojnę #Rozwalamy Wieczne Miasto #Dostajemy wspaniałe nagrody #Uprowadzenie Mrocznego #Ląduję na dnie #Żegnamy się - w pewnym sensie thumb|left|336px Kategoria:Książki Kategoria:Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy